Your mine, not hers
by secretcrisscolfersmut
Summary: Mia has been all over Darren all night, and Chris wants to remind him who he belongs to exactly. Shameless smut about possessive Chris. Rated M for smut and language.


**A/N: I know this is late seeing as it's November now, but this is my halloween CrissColfer in which Chris and Darren have possessive sex after Mia's been all over him all night. You guys seemed to enjoy my changing room smut, but this is the first time I've written full on sex. It's incredibly short though. Please tell me if you like it:) Enjoy some shameless smut.**

Chris groaned internally at the sight of them. The minute they had stepped into the party, Mia had been all over him. Rambling in his ear, hugging him, and just touching him in general. He rolled his eyes and turned around to make small talk with Dianna and Ashley.

Darren had barely heard a word Mia had said since they arrived, eyes fixated on Chris longingly. She tried to drag him off with her as she went to get a drink, but he refused, stubbornly standing in the same spot. She just rolled her eyes and walked off. The second she disappeared Chris excused himself and darted over to Darren. "A boy scout, huh?"

Darren scoffed. "Not JUST a boy scout, Chris. I'm Sammy from Moonrise Kingdom." Chris raised an eyebrow as Darren continued. "Mia's dressed as his friend Suzy." He visibly winced as he said her name.

"Dare, I'm just teasing. I've seen Moonrise Kingdom, I know who Suzy is."

Darren looked at him apologetically. "It was Kyle's idea, y'know. He said if we dressed as a couple it'd look more realistic or something."

"I know. I really hate your PR sometimes." Chris joked. Darren snorted. "Join the club." He whined as Mia made her way back over. "I'll see you later, Chris."

Chris pulled him into a non-suspicious, friendly looking hug and whispered "Remember Dare, you're mine. Not hers."

Darren smiled and nodded in agreement, watching as he walked off to mingle with his co-stars.

That was the only opportunity they'd had to speak all night. If he wasn't taking photos with people, he was having his ear talked off by Mia. When the party started to die down he made sure she was safely in a cab before texting Chris to see if he'd left. Once Chris replied he made his way down two streets before turning the corner to see Chris sat in the driver's seat, running a hand through his hair. He got in and pulled Chris into a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue in as soon as it was granted entrance. He pulled away after a few minutes for necessary air and smiled at Chris. "I've been wanting to do that all night."

Chris smiled back. "I know, me too. She was being extra touchy-feely tonight. I almost pulled her off you by that stupid red wig."

Darren laughed. "Well you have me now. No more talk of Mia, okay? Now it's about us."

By the time they reached Chris's bedroom there was a trail of clothes and a stray llama hoof scattered over the floor. They stood at the end of Chris's bed, smiling as they kissed, arms wrapped around each other's necks. Both of them still had pants on, the only item of clothing that had been left on, save for Darren's yellow scarf and Chris's llama ears. Chris sat down on the bed and stuck his legs out. Darren kneeled at his feet and it looked as if he was worshipping Chris. He tugged Chris's skinny jeans over the heel and pulled until they flew off and landed on the other side of the room, along with his underwear. He quickly took his own shorts and boxers off, and went to untie his scarf when Chris stood up to stop him with his hand. "Keep it on."

"Is this a _kink_ of yours or something? Are you attracted to boy scouts?" He teased.

"No, I am not. The scarf looks hot, that's all. Now be a good little boy scout and lay on the bed so I can fuck you into oblivion."

Darren obliged immediately, scrambling onto the bed as Chris joined him. He was surprised when no bottles of lube or condoms were brought out of their drawer next to the bed. Apparently they were going bareback tonight. He just shrugged and gasped in painful pleasure as Chris stuck two fingers into him at once. He scissored them making Darren fuck himself onto his fingers, before twisting his wrist and adding a third. Darren pulled him by his jaw and almost growled with lust. "Chris I swear to god if you don't fuck me right this second I won't blow you for a week."

Chris pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his throbbing cock. He pulled out so just the head was touching Darren's entrance and thrust back in. He hooked one of Darren's legs over his shoulder and put the other one around his waist so he could pound into him from an angle, hitting Darren's prostate every time. Their moans together could only be described as blissful yet pornographic. Chris thrust into him manically, muttering his words along with his moans. "Who-Do-You-Ohhh-Belong-Fuck-To?"

"YOU! OHH FUCK CHRIS I BELONG TO YOU!" Darren yelled as Chris came inside of him, the hot liquid burning his insides. He came a few seconds after Chris did, over his stomach and cock, which Chris was now jerking off. They both collapsed onto each other, neither caring about the mess over Chris's hand or leaking out of Darren's hole. He sighed contently, breathing out one word before he dozed off.

"Yours."


End file.
